Aviante
Race The Aviante are a winged-humanoid race natural to planet Earth. They are often titled as the Winged Race and have existed since early times alongside both Alanteans and Elves. Jealous individuals often insult Aviante by calling them pretty, brainless, and weak minded birds with no concept of hard labour. However all many consider them meditators, gentle folk, and a peaceful people who's culture while a little alien is very admired by others. Origin *Like most mortal races the Aviante origins have been long forgotten shrouded in a of mystery, time, and lore. #Humans believe that generations ago a tribe of humans mated with birds and the human women bore the Aviante. #Dwarfs belive that the elementals of earth created them and then out of jealousy the elementals of wind created the Aviante. This belief is popular among the very religious inviduals who see the oppisite forces of earth and wind within the two very different races. #Many Gods including Wildun who share a passionate view on the Aviante, claim that they sired the race. #Others mostly Elves and the Aviante themselves believe that the Aviante were once elves who magically altered wings onto their backs. Description Aviante usually appear as humanoid beings resembling humans in height and weight. They usually have very defined or sharply beatiful features often like the Elves almost never appearing as fat or ugly in the way of humans even though their are exceptions. All Aviante have wings even though the stronger Aviante can constanty reveal and then, even with lots of pain, can hide their wings within their bodies. Wings start connected in the upper back on the spine and then grow all the way down the side arms to the Aviante's shoulders. Meaning the concept of two gigantic wings depicting a christian Angel is often wrong.The only real rarity among Aviante are Aviante possesing red-hair as Aviante regurarily posses other hair colors especially blondes, golds, and ect. Aviante usually wear white or gold armor and clothing, but they also wear red.silver, brown, and for important ceremonies black. Powers Aviante have the natural ability to fly, have a built in sense of direction, and can instinctivly tell how the winds are flowing. All attributes of their bird or avian heritage also they do lose feathers once a year. Aviante rarely get ill often keep good health as they live in the mountians. Aviante also have a beatiful voice that can charm and easily distract their enemies allowing for a useful yet non-physical weapon. Alignment #Aviante are never chaotically evil and for most of the species they are either lawfully or neutrally good. #Aviante promote peace and order making them very strong enemies of evil and beings that promote terror, death, and cruelty. #Aviante not part of the general nation however sometimes tend to commit acts typically considered evil under the employ of various beings, pressing the rule that their are always exceptions among all races. #Still even though they often support the forces or armies good politically Aviante are loathe to enter war for any reason. #Living higher than most in fortified structures which is almost impossivble for a wingless individual to reach, has always allowed the Aviante to avoid fights. #During the Golden Age of Mortals, it's known that Aviante, Alanteans, and Elves were all serious alllies Location Aviante are found in at least five different mountian ranges and cities in the southern hemisphere. Aviante cities are large built onto the top of mountians in which the mountians have been carved out with caverns which hold important building. Most Aviante cities are also made out of metals not wood, which allow them to endure the bad weather sometimes recieved at the top of the known world. The capital of the Aviante Nation is the city of City of Godhaven where most Aviante are found and raised. Aviante outpost or monasteries are also spread throughout the mountians even though they usually hold less than a dozen inhabitants. Few Aviante are seen or live elsewhere in the world especially in the deserts, northern regions, or on islands in the sea. Unknown to most their are a few ruins now guarded and considered sacred by Trolls that exist in the jungles of Maerune. These ruins have hieroglyphs depicting the Aviante and their are alsi various askeletons of winged humanoids within the tombs. Language Aviante usually speak their own language called Angelic which is a beatful language that is so musical and soft, many consider it the most cultured language around. Even though its almost impossible for a non- Aviante to learn, most Aviante are often speaking also Elven and Common. A known fact is that the word Angelic means pure and goodness, a reason anything built by Aviante is described as Angelic. Religion Aviante for the most part honor and praise the Four Winds or the group of four elementals representing east, west, north, and south. Each of the winds has a name and a particular personality which the Aviante worship. The don't do sacrifices but reguarily before flight ask the winds for friendly skies and sometimes are visited by the non-physical elementals wearing mortal skin. Caste Avian Queen- are Aviante mostly female who hold great power from birth politically as nobility, and as very powerful Charmers. Talons- warriors who commandi the Aviante military. Senate- a large gathering or council of high ranking Aviante who meet to discuss, argue, and creating laws concerning mostly dealings with mortal races. Priest- are Aviante who are very religious, they experiment and sometimes succeed with becoming seers. Avian Knights- are Angels wearing metal silver armor, and are the most disringuished warriors often serving the Devas personally as body guards. Angelic Hierarchy- the organization of all the various Angels ranks, types, strengths, and positions in angelic society. Rogue Aviante- the few Aviante that are usually wanted or banished crinimals, commonly serve as mercenaries or live amonghumans. Siren- the hybrid of an Aviante and an Alantean. *Aviante Muscians are famous and common travelers who travel the world using their beatiful music to make lots of riches.